Talk:Crew of the Flying Dutchman
Name In the Visual guides they are called "Davy Jones' Crew". Should we move the page to this title? However, I called it "Crew of the Flying Dutchman" when creating this page beacause 1) That's how our templte call them 2) At the end of AWE Will became the new captain, so it's not only Jones' crew. However, one can argue that "Davy Jones' Crew" is at least semi-officail since it was used in the guide... El Chupacabra :We should leave the title alone. The guide used Davy Jones' Crew, but didn't that only include the crew before Will became captain? Davy Jones' Crew just wouldn't be as accurate.--Wanderingshadow 13:47, 9 May 2008 (UTC) crew chart http://www.keeptothecode.com/features/2006_08_01_archive1.html towards bottom of this web site it shows has a crew break down poster on it show what the crew's actors look like Clanker's actor looks like one of the crew that was turned human minus facial hair seen in this pic http://screenmusings.org/AtWorldsEnd/pages/POTC3_AWE_3347.htm meaning he may have actually survived :Interesting. Thanks for that revelation. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The number of crew members Could someone tell me you it the number of crew in the Flying Dutchman ?Omaha 3945 09:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :There was no mention of a specific number of crewmen aboard the Dutchman. We just have a number of crewmen who back Davy Jones in some scenes as well as some who only appeared in the AWE video game. A number of them are just backgrounds for effect. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 12:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can they die? Can the crew die, while there under the curse, during the battle, several members appear to die, but several return at the end when they transform back to human (although some don't), will also stated he could have killed his father who was under the curse, and Jones acted like he could, at the end of the fight. So Can they die or not? :The way I see it, the idea is controversial. Morey was decapitated by Barbossa, but it wasn't clear if he died or not. Will may have known something about killing Jones' crewmen, but then he would've brought the idea forward to the pirates(which he didn't). Jones didn't necessarily acted like he would kill Bootstrap Bill; he only said "You will not forestall my judgement", not "You will die"...so chances are, Jones probably wanted to injure Boostrap so badly that he couldn't do anything(but again; it wasn't made clear). So I guess it depends on one's opinion. :And please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~~~~). Thank you. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the films more or less allude to the idea that they cannot die, but can suffer injury and pain (along with teleportation). Ogilvey was gutted by Will, but he is later seen without any noticable injury. As for the teleportation, the crewmen pulled themselves out of the wrecked ship rather than hiding when they confronted Will (along with Bootstrap Bill confronting Jack, the crew coming aboard the Black Pearl with Jones, and then many crewmen who were cast into the Maelstrom appear afterwards (either to take Will's heart or were seen in human form) And I think that the 100 years before the mast grants them immortality until their 100 years are up, and they become part of the ship. If they could die, I'm sure some would have killed themselves rather than suffer the fate. Which is why I think the Dutchman's curse grants them immortality along with a sworn duty to be part of the crew. - User:11Morey June 9, 2017 12:09 PM (EST) :::I think it's safe to say that they can't die of old age due to their transformation. I think they are also either impossible to kill or have some kind of healing factor. As 11Morey pointed out, Ogilvey was gutted, but we later saw him again among the others (when Jones get challenged to play against Will) without any injuries. Also, during the fight between Clanker and Will on the ship of dying sailors, we can see Will stabbing Clanker with his sword, but apparently it doesn't affect him at all, so I guess that means that the crewmembers can't die by being stabbed. Rago2 (talk) 20:17, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Three new members from At World's End According to this link, there are three additional members created for At World's End: http://www.cgw.com/Publications/CGW/2007/Volume-30-Issue-5-May-2007-/All-Hands-on-Deck.aspx They are: Herman, Igmar, and Fauntleroy. And apparently, (assuming the number included Davy Jones), there are 25 members of Davy Jones' crew (including himself) (at least film wise, not inlcluding characters only seen in games). - User:11Morey July 12, 2014 10:04 PM (EST) :Looking at the page, "Quill" seems to be a new name as well. Interesting find, mate. No idea if they'll be able to go as far as to have a mention in the "Behind the scenes" section, as they're not credited anywhere else or have any artwork that shows who is who. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 14:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC)